There is a continuing demand for new antibiotics. Because there are many pathogenic organisms, a number of specifically-effective antibiotic agents are needed. For example, in the treatment of such serious problems as systemic streptococcal and staphylococcal infections, new effective agents are always welcome.
Dental caries and acne are wide-spread human afflictions caused by pathogenic organisms. Dental caries is a pathological process in which there is a gradual dissolution and disintegration of the enamel and dentin of teeth. If dental caries remains untreated, eventual inflammation of the dental pulp and abscesses occur. Acne is a common inflammatory disease of the skin. It is estimated that greater than 80% of adolescents suffer from acne. Although its effects can vary greatly, acne is always troublesome and is often severe in its manifestations.
In addition to demands for new antibiotics which are useful in treating diseases in humans, improved antibiotics are also needed in the veterinary field. In one important aspect, improved antibiotics are needed to promote growth in poultry and in livestock. Growth promotion is achieved, for example, by reducing disease and by increasing feed-utilization efficiency.